fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aiya Atsuko/Quotes
Pulse Star Aikatsu Episode 1: It seriously? Idol Activities Aiya: Me? An Idol!? I want to be a top designer. Aiya: Match You My Star!. Aiya: I want create starts I never though to be one of them. Aiya: My future starts now! Episode 2: I quit Aiya: I never can be a star. Aiya: Common! This is so confusing. Aiya: You are my best friend you can be a idol not me. Aiya: I have to believe that I can shine too. Episode 3: Love! Fan Letters Aiya: The stars need fans to continue to shine. Aiya: It's just like you Miwa. Aiya: You only need a little change,a little confidence and.... ready match you my star. Aiya: Miwa is my best friend, she always drags me to problems but this problems make me grow, I love Her. Episode 4: Win To Win Aiya: We are here to go and win together. Aiya: Miwa you have your own light that combines perfectly with mine. Episode 5: Miwa Serious Battle Aiya: I Believe In you Miwa I always do. Aiya: Here a good charm for your audition. Epsiode 6: Pizza Meeting Aiya: To paths and One decision. Aiya: being a designer has always been my dream ... but now I'm divided. Aiya: I came to my conclusion .... And my decision is ... That I will not give up on either side! Because I can shine both at the same time. Episode 7: Fight for a Brand Aiya: I believe that my designs are the best. Aiya: So many brands and many styles... what is the top designers secrets? Aiya: Every brand have her own light but they have the same objetive and is to make the idols shines in the stage. Aiya: Yes...This will be perfect...I will create Stars. (Aiya deciding the mantra of her brand) Episode 8: Hello top designer Aiya: My Favorite Brand is Spicy Ageha. Aiya: I like Futuring Girl clothes but Spicy Ageha have something special a sexy charm that I want to myself, I want to be a butterfly sometime you know. Aiya: I love Spicy Ageha! They are important to me! Even...Even I start my own brand Spicy Ageha always have a special space in my heart. Aiya: With This Premium dress I can shine like a muse. Episode 9: Ethnic Charm Aiya: Ethnic....Salvage...Tropical....MATCH YOU MY STAR Episode 10: The perfect cute girl Aiya: The cute is always a classic appeal. Aiya: I'm not cute! This is embarrassing. Episode 11: KiraKira Chat Scandal Aiya: I hate scandals. Aiya: Anna! Don't loose to yourself! You are more beautifull and strong that you imagine. Aiya: The special glow that resides in the idols aura and heart is in you too. Episode 12: Animal Brave Power! Episode 13: Duet Episode 14: Valentine Choco Parade Episode 15: The stolen design Episode 16: A storm come from far away Episode 17: Royal Fan Episode 18: Cuteness battle! Episode 19: Brothers,the road of separation Episode 20: Hirake! Universe Star Episode 21: The scary princess arrives Episode 22: Fashion World Aikatsu Episode 23: Ice glare! Loli Star Episode 24: Miwa Worries Episode 25: Mother the light of my star Episode 26: The weather of Aurora Fantasy Episode 27: My first rival! Episode 28: Rising the love of a true mermaid Episode 29: Paris enchantment Episode 30: Merry Christmas miracle Episode 31: Grandfather Terror Episode 32: Go ahead Fighting Girl Episode 33: Happy Futuring Mermaid! Episode 34: Movie!Action!Dream Episode 35: Believe!Ice Dreams Episode 36: Unite plus two Episode 37: Miwa summer feelings Episode 38: Poem and Lyrics Episode 39: Yes! World Tour! Episode 40: Romeo and Juliet Episode 41: Search for my secret prince Episode 42: The pulse from the starts Episode 43: Special Debut, The key word is Alive! Episode 44: Patisserie Episode 45: That is our dream! Episode 46: Jump ahead! Episode 47: Queen! Start! Episode 48: Final just for two Episode 49: Final to the final Episode 50: My pulse star goodbye Category:User: Nattsysakura Category:Pulse Star Aikstau Category:Aiya Atsuko Category:Quotes